La chica del autobús 55
by mangakd
Summary: En realidad, este es un original mio. Es solo que no encontré donde ponerlo. No trata sobre Suzumiya Haruhi, sino sobre un joven de 19 años que trabaja y que un día al abordar el autobús conoce la razón de su existir. ¡Las decisiones que cambian vidas!


Tras colocar la última caja en su lugar, miré al reloj sobre la repisa de madera que acaba de mover. Ya habían dado las 8 de la noche, hace 10 minutos, y mi turno ya había terminado. Sequé el sudor que había en mi frente y me fui a cambiar al vestidor. Marqué mi tarjeta de salida y me despedí de Jaime, el cuidador de la bodega. Ya era hora de salir, de volver a casa, y la verdad es que ya me hacía falta un en la parada del autobús, frente a la bodega, cruzando el patio de contenedores y la avenida de cuatro carriles. Tarareaba una tonada pegajosa que había oído en el trabajo mientras esperaba a que pasara el autobús que me llevaría a la colonia donde vivo. Ya estaba oscuro, el Sol ya se había puesto, y aparte de mí, no había nadie más en la parada. Las luces de los autos que atravesaban la avenida se me dejaban caer encima constantemente, y de vez en cuando tenía que bajar la mirada al suelo, para evitar ser deslumbrado. Una ligera niebla, muy ligera, descansaba sobre la zona y el aire se sentía algo frío, pero igual no era muy diferente de otros días. Sólo por una banca que había sido garabateada el día de ayer, no había nada fuera de lo ordinario en la parada del camión.

Llegó el autobús. Uno viejo, debo agregar. Debía ser uno de esos camiones veteranos de los que oí en el trabajo, acerca de que por falta de presupuesto la compañía de transportes debía volver a poner en circulación a autobuses antiguos, al menos mientras la situación mejoraba. Había camiones viejos circulando hacia mi colonia, pero ninguno tan viejo como este. Este autobús era el autobús 55, famoso por haber sufrido un accidente hace ya algo de tiempo que terminó sus días de llevar y traer personas, pero por ahora, sería mi medio para llegar a casa. Recogí la bolsa con mi ropa de debajo de la banca garabateada donde me senté y me apresuré a abordar. Le di el cambio exacto al chófer para la tarifa de pasaje, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía un saludo, que él amablemente contestó. Me sujeté del tubo pasamano derecho y giré hacia los asientos.

Por estas horas, no mucha gente usa el transporte público, así que había muchos asientos desocupados. Cuando mucho, el camión traía 10 personas, y eso que no las conté. Esa pequeña cantidad de gente se amontonó al frente, así que había espacio de sobra en la parte de atrás y pues, me gusta ir atrás. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo entre los asientos, el camión comenzó a acelerar. Me sujeté con más fuerza para no caerme en una curva y seguí é al fondo del camión y vi algo que me sorprendió. Había una chica sentada en el último asiento, junto a la ventana izquierda. Todo el fondo del camión estaba desocupado, ella era la única sentada atrás. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo sorprendente era que ella era extremadamente hermosa. Tenía una piel color durazno tan bella y un cabello rubio tan sedoso que incluso las más hermosas de las flores se morirían de envidia al verla pasar. Su rostro era tan hermoso que los más grandes artistas de la historia se pelearían por retratar cuando menos su nariz. El vestido blanco de una sola pieza que llevaba le hacía parecer el ángel guardián del autobús. No podía creer que tal belleza estuviera ante mis ojos, y también era increíble que estuviera sola, al fondo del camión. De pie, me le quedé mirando por un rato mientras ella miraba por la ventana, y entonces, descubrió mi mirada. Pareció sonrojarse y desvió los ojos hacia la ventana de nuevo con gran rapidez. Tras descubrir a la hermosa chica, decidí sentarme en un asiento cercano a ella, ni muy cercano ni muy lejano, para no incomodarla de nuevo. Quería poder seguir viendo esa belleza, aunque sea por un rato más, pero la educación y la timidez me impiden acercarme. Además, ¿cómo podría una persona como yo hablar con semejante chica?

El autobús ya estaba a la mitad del trayecto, y yo oí un sollozo. Aunque no lo ignoré, tampoco hice nada, y eso que ese sonido se oyó profundamente triste. Volví a escuchar más sonidos semejantes que eran iguales o incluso más tristes, y no pude contenerme más. Miré sobre mi hombro y pude ver a la chica angelical derramando lágrimas a montones de sus bellos ojos, mientras aún miraba por la ventana. No sé que atravesó mi mente en ese momento, pero sin siquiera pensarlo, me levante y me dirigí hacia el asiento junto a ella. Al sentir que me acercaba, ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos blancas y lloró con aún más fuerza. Sus sollozos se oían terriblemente depresivos. Me senté junto a ella. Desde tan cerca, noté que su piel de durazno estaba suavemente bañada con pecas pintadas de un ligero toque de café. Mi hombro chocó con el suyo por accidente en una curva y pude sentir una calidez como nunca. Quise decirlo algo para que así dejara de llorar, pero mi voz se hizo un hilo, y si a eso la añades un nudo en la garganta, obtienes total silencio, como el que hubo cuando abrí mi boca. Estaba muy nervioso por estar junto a tan bella joven, que no podía ni siquiera respirar bien, pero verla llevar tan tristemente me desgarró el alma y hallé el valor para hablar de no sé dónde.

"Ehhm. Ehmmmmm… Ehmmmmm… ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Juan Vázquez! Ehmm…"

Aunque ya podía hablar, era inútil. ¡No sabía que decir! ¡Ni hablar, di lo que sea! ¡Intenta de una forma u otra, pero no la dejes llorando!

Me asomé por debajo de su cara, la que seguía cubierta con sus delicadas manos, y me quedé mirando su cabello rubio como el oro. ¡Aquí voy!

"Te decía… Mi nombre es Juan Vázquez. Trabajo en una bodega de mercancías cerca del distrito industrial."

La hermosa joven destapó un poco sus ojos, que por lo que pude ver, eran de un hermoso tono de azul. Me sorprendió un poco encontrarme sin esperarlo con tan lindos ojos, pero en seguida me enderecé y seguí hablando.

"¿Te gusta sentarte en el fondo del camión? A mí también me gusta. De esa forma nadie puede verme ni oírme cuando me pongo a cantar algo para entretenerme en el viaje. Y es que no es que cante mal, pero me da mucha vergüenza. ¡Eso sí, soy muy bueno pa' las rancheras!"

…Me gustaría saber que se supone que estoy diciendo. ¿Alguna clase de chiste malo, tal vez? Estaba tan nervioso que podía sentir que mi boca se movía y que hablaba palabras, pero no pensaba ni siquiera una de ellas. Jamás le había revelado a nadie mi hobby por cantar en secreto en el camión. ¿Será que su belleza es hipnotizadora? Seguro solo estoy demasiado nervioso.

"Ji, ji"La chica se rió. Paró de llorar y rió."Jajajajajaja. ¡Cantar en el camión! ¡Rancheras! Jajajajajaja."Aunque sus carcajadas eran curiosas, me sentía contento de ver que se reía en lugar de llorar. Al menos aquí atrás nadie nos oye, por el ruido del autobús."¡Eres muy gracioso!"

"…Gracias, supongo."

La chica levantó su rostro hacia mí, pero aún lo cubría con sus manos. Sus ojos azules se asomaban entre sus dedos y parecían estar mirándome de forma profunda.

"¿Me hablas a mí?"

Vaya, parece que la jovencita tiene carácter. Supongo que mis fachas no me ayudan en lo absoluto.

"Disculpa, es solo que te vi llorando y no quería que…"

"¿Me viste? ¿En serio? ¡Qué vergüenza…!"

La chica pareció sentirse de verdad apenada, al mismo tiempo que hablaba como si hubiera sido descubierta infraganti robándose unos zapatos de moda en alguna tienda departamental. Yo, en silencio.

"…""Entonces, sí me hablabas a mí."

"Bueno, sí."

"Es curioso. Normalmente nadie me habla cuando voy en el autobús."

"Bueno, debe ser porque te sientas hasta atrás."

"Jiji, jiji"

La chica emitió una ligera risa y después se descubrió el rostro por completo. Bajó sus brazos hacia sus costados y se acomodó en el asiento. Luego giró para encontrarse conmigo. Tuve la oportunidad de volver a ver esos bellos ojos en todo su esplendor, además de descubrir esas ligeras cejas y esos pequeños labios, todo bellamente adornado por su cabello de 24 quilates.

"Mmm. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?"

La chica se secaba las lágrimas que le quedaron en el rostro con una ligera sonrisa en él. Yo estaba contento. Había conseguido hacer que abandonara su triste llanto y ahora quería que le repitiera mi nombre.

"Me llamo Juan Vázquez."

"Soy Ángel."

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad eres un ángel?"

No me sorprendería, en serio. Ella era tan bella que bien era posible que no fuera humana.

"¿Cómo crees? Te estoy diciendo que me llamo Ángel, no que soy un ángel. Ji ji, ¿cómo se te ocurre? "

"Bueno, es que eres muy hermosa y mientras llorabas, se sentía como si el mundo entero estuviera cubierto de desesperación. Pero ahora que sonríes, pues, pareces un ángel, es todo. No sería sorpresa."

"¿Cómo…?"

¡Cielos! ¿Eso último lo dije o lo pensé?

De inmediato me puse rojo como tomate por toda la cara, mientras trataba de disculparme con palabras entrecortadas y expresiones a medias, por los nervios. A veces creo que ser tan tímido con mi mayor defecto. No por nada tengo 19 y aún no tengo novia.

Mientras movía las manos para ayudarme a explicar porque me había movido hasta este asiento, Ángel, la hermosa chica sentada a mi lado, me detuvo, poniendo su delgado dedo índice sobre mis labios. Soltó otra pequeña de sus angelicales risas y me habló.

"Shhh, Juan. Quiero decirte algo."

Su cara estaba muy cerca y yo podía sentir mi corazón latir muy rápido. Mis pensamientos volaban por todas partes pero al final simplemente callé, como ella quería.

"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

"Gracias."

Y tras eso, secó una pequeña lagrimita en su ojo izquierdo.

Desde entonces todos los días procuraba salir poco después de las 8 para abordar el mismo autobús 55 y volver a encontrarme a Ángel. Gracias al excelente tiempo que hacía el conductor en recorrer su ruta, siempre estaba pasando frente a la bodega cerca de las 8:15, y siempre traía consigo a Ángel a bordo. Ella siempre tomaba ese mismo camión todos los días, puesto que todos los días ella iba a visitar a su abuelita que vivía por el camino de la ruta. También esa era la razón por la que ella siempre llevaba el mismo vestido. Ángel me dijo que a su abuelita le encantaba y que a ella le gustaba darle gusto. Todos los días la veía bajarse del camión frente a casa de su abuela, que era de un estilo antiguo, como del Porfiriato, pero que estaba muy bien cuidada. Era una casa grande y tenía un gran jardín enfrente, para mí fue difícil por un rato asimilar que era la casa de su abuela en realidad. Volviendo al tema, ella siempre se bajaba allí, y luego yo seguía en el autobús hasta llegar a mi casa.

Siempre que hablábamos en el autobús nos sentábamos hasta atrás. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, que del clima, que de música, que de mi trabajo. Una vez, en una plática que teníamos sobre la bodega, Ángel dijo que le gustaría conocer el lugar. Yo sabía que Jaime era buena persona y que no se molestaría si llevaba a Ángel en un recorrido turístico por la bodega, pero me preocupaba un poco lo que pusiera pensar mi jefe si se daba cuenta. De todos modos, le prometí que sí ella quería yo la llevaría cuando quisiera, con tal de que ella se bajara del autobús 55 frente a la bodega, en la parada del camión. Aunque primero se puso rara y actuaba de forma negativa hacia la idea a la que ella misma me llevó, le insistí y al final dijo estar de acuerdo. Incluso dijo que al día siguiente se bajaría del camión para visitar la bodega. Yo estaba contentísimo porque ella se interesa en mí, o más bien, en conocer el lugar donde trabajo de esa forma, pero me preocupaba de nuevo el bien de mi empleo, si el jefe descubría mi paseo por el lugar. No es que el sea necesariamente un ogro, pero tampoco puedo decir que sea un santo. Además, nunca he sabido que la bodega tenga horarios de visita.

Dejando eso de lado, todos los días eran buenos cuando al final de la agotadora jornada conseguía encontrarme con Ángel en el autobús 55. Por alguna razón, ella siempre estaba ahí, el 100% de las veces. Me sentaba con ella y charlábamos de cualquier cosa, entre risas y comentarios graciosos. Era como si su risa fuera un bálsamo que podía curar todo mal, y que le venía muy bien a mi adolorido pecho, de tanto cargar mercancías, y de tanto esperar lo que nunca llegó. Pero, cuando estaba con ella, las cosas se veían diferentes. Era como si le hubieran hecho una limpieza de lente completa a la cámara de mis ojos. Ahora las cosas eran más nítidas y tenían mejor definición. Los diferentes temas de conversación nos llevaban a conocernos más y más, como si se tratara de alguien que lee el diario de otra persona para conocer sus secretos, pero de forma más directa y sin la poca ética que eso implica. Descubrí lo mucho que le gustaban los animales de peluche y lo mucho que detestaba las arañas patonas. Le conté respecto a mi afición a dibujar en mi tiempo libre y le mostré algunas de mis mejores obras, las cuales ella recibió con carcajadas, dejándome pensando que si algún día decidiera abandonar el dibujo, no estaría haciendo mucho mal que digamos. Me contó sobre sus padres y su actitud sobreprotectora hacia ella, además de algunas anécdotas amorosas de su pasado. Por otro lado, cuando me tocaba a mí contar sobre mi pasado romántico, simplemente me quedaba callado y bajaba la cabeza. Pero, vergüenza de lado, todo era risas y felicidad con Ángel, a bordo del viejo 55. siempre había querido estar con una chica, al menos desde que manifesté los primeros síntomas de la pubertad, pero era tan tímido que hasta era capaz de morderme la lengua mientras tartamudeaba y salpicar de sangre a la chica frente a mí, por nervioso. Hoy, conozco y cada día conozco más a la que para mí es la chica más hermosa en todo el planeta, y cada día se hace más hermosa, conforme me cuenta su vida en trozos. ¡Es como si estuviera saliendo con Miss Universo!

Lástima que no puedo invitarla a algún lado. Ganas no me faltan, pero la verdad es que el dinero realmente no me sobra. No puedo darme muchos lujos para mí solo, y si tuviera que llevar a alguien más conmigo a, no sé, un restaurante lujoso con vista al mar, pues, supongo que estaría tan corto de efectivo que no me alcanzaría ni para un bolillo embarrado en mantequilla, eso si no cobran por la vista. De cualquier forma, y aunque surgiera forma de invitarla a algún lado, la única vez que la veo en el día es a bordo del autobús 55. Aunque eso me ha creado una esperanza de comfort después del trabajo y ha sido mejor que cualquier técnica anti-estrés de las que me habían hablado, charlar con ella exclusivamente en ese lugar me impedía saber donde vivía, o al menos, el barrio donde vivía, para visitarla o para presentarme con sus padres como su amigo, en caso de que hubiera una esperanza de que le permitieran salir. Ángel tampoco ha querido darme su número de teléfono pues dice que sus padres están al pendiente de todas las llamadas y que en su afán por protegerla de cualquier peligro no entenderían lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Al menos me había aceptado la invitación para visitar la bodega, en una especie de cita totalmente rara y poco convencional, pero en fin agradable, ya que sería la primera vez que nos veríamos fuera del transporte urbano. Cosa aparte, ella dice que los lugares con mucha gente no le agradan, y también dice que normalmente nunca baja del camión antes de llegar con su abuelita, pero dijo que yo tengo algo que le inspira a hacer cosas que antes ella no se atrevía a hacer, o que nunca ha hecho, incluso, algunas que hasta tiene prohibidas. En ese caso, yo también encuentra en ella algo como eso. Me pregunto que clase de relación tiene esta bella jovencita con sus padres. Espero que su abuelita entienda si Ángel falta un día a visitarla para acompañarme. Después de todo, ella dijo que a su abuelita no le importaría.

Aún así, hay algo muy hermoso en ella. Algo que me hace sentir que necesito verla para poder vivir. Ángel, ¿será esto que siento lo que las gentes llaman "amor"?

El día de la cita ya estaba aquí. Yo estaba aún más nervioso de lo normal. Me había arreglado la camisa de manga corta que llevé ese día para cambiarme en el trabajo mientras esperaba al autobús de todos los días en la parada frente a la bodega. Limpié mis pantalones y me aseguré de que no tuvieran agujeros, como los que suelo usar en el trabajo. Me paré, caminé, me senté y me volví a parar. Caminé en círculos, practiqué algunos saludos que había practicado para la cita y me convencí a a mí mismo de no escupir saliva al hablar. Volví a sentarme sobre la banca garabateada en la parada del autobús y miré mis zapatos de trabajo. Realmente, me gustan más estos para algo como una cita, porque están en mejores condiciones que los que normalmente uso. Estaba admirándolos desde varios ángulos, girando mi cabeza en posiciones anormales en más de una ocasión, y descubrí una mancha de lodo. Me incliné para limpiarla y escuché el sonido de un motor grande rugir al final de la avenida. Me asomé a la calle y se trataba del autobús 55, que subía tranquilamente por la avenida. Me puse más nervioso todavía, si es que era posible, y me puse de pie junto a la calle. No estaba listo, pero no importaba. ¡Ya quería que empezara la cita!

El autobús venía como apresurado y se acercaba a la parada del camión. Yo no tenía pensado subir, así que no le hice ninguna señal para que se detuviera. Pero, por extraño que haya sido, el autobús pasó frente a la parada sin detenerse, aún conservando buena velocidad. Me quedé pasmado y hasta llegué a pensar que Ángel me había mentido. Sin embargo, de inmediato se despejaron mis dudas, cuando a unos metros de la parada del camión, el autobús 55 frenó de repente y abrió la puerta delantera. De ella descendió la más hermosa chica que jamás hubiera pisado este mundo, vestida con su habitual vestido blanco, ligeramente más corto de lo normal y adornado con broches en forma de mariposa sobre los tirantes que lo sostenían de sus hombros. El vestido era de un color tan blanco, que incluso en la oscuridad y con la poca iluminación que había, parecía que estaba hecho de plata pura. Era el vestido perfecto para la chica perfecta, aquella chica de cabello dorado y piel de durazno.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano.

"¡Llévame a conocer tu trabajo, por favor! Estando contigo me siento bien, y tu causas en mí, bueno, algo que no puedo explicar. Es algo que yo nunca había esperado encontrar, al menos, no hasta ahora."

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Yo simplemente no cabía en mí de felicidad, y de nervios.

Caminamos por un rato en silencio total hacia la bodega. En realidad, estaba del otro lado de la calle, pero la avenida era ancha. Además, no estaba exactamente del otro lado. Había que atravesar el patio de contenedores antes para poder llegar al edificio de 3 pisos que servía como bodega. En todo ese trayecto, Ángel no soltó mi mano. Incluso causó que me comenzara a sudar, pero no me soltaba y yo no quería obligarla a soltarme. De hecho, yo tampoco quería soltarme. Cuando estuvimos como a 10 metros de la entrada de la bodega, ella acercó su cuerpo al mío, apretándose contra mí brazo izquierdo con una fuerza tal que parecía que quería conseguir que mi brazo y el de ella se fusionaran en uno solo, y recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo, paralizado por los nervios más fuertes de mi vida, giré lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Q... Q... Qué... Qué pasa... Án... Ángel?"

Vaya tartamudo.

Ella respondió a mi entrecortada pregunta sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición actual.

"¿Sabes? Nunca había hecho esto antes. Me da algo de miedo lo que pueda pasar."

Se le oía preocupada de verdad.

"¿En serio? ¿Te refieres a que nunca habías visitado una bodega?"

"No"

Respondió ella.

"No es eso. Yo nunca antes me había bajado antes del camión. Nunca había bajado en otro lugar que no fuera la casa de mi abuelita."

Eso lo sabía desde que la conozco, que por cierto, hoy cumple 2 meses desde entonces. Pero, no me había imaginado que realmente no se bajaba del camión en otro lado incluso desde antes.

Pude notar una preocupación peculiar en Ángel. En estos dos meses que llevamos de conocernos, no se había comportado así nunca. Es cierto, ella nunca aceptó mis de por sí pocas invitaciones a salir juntos a algún lado, pero ahora que había consentido acompañarme en una visita a mi trabajo, algo le preocupaba, y mucho. Su tono triste en su voz me pareció familiar, justo como el de aquella vez que la oí llorando al fondo del camión.

Pobre Ángel. ¿A qué le teme? ¡Y yo que soy un cobarde no puedo protegerla!

"¿En serio te asusta eso?"

Le pregunté tratando de animarla.

"Si..."

Dijo ella. Aún seguía con la cabeza pegada a mi hombro.

"Pero, eso es algo de lo más común..."

"¡Tal vez para ti lo sea! Pero, la verdad es que yo nunca me bajo antes de llegar con mi abuelita."

No entendía.

"Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? ¿Acaso tus padres te vigilan todo el tiempo? ¿Tienes miedo por haber venido sin avisarles? ¿Qué lo que te podría pasar?"

Ángel levantó su cara y me miró directo a los ojos. Ahora sí, ella estaba demasiado cerca. Sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado de un día de verano penetraron en los míos con una mirada de preocupación sincera.

"Lo que me preocupa... es lo que te pueda pasar a ti."

Eso me asustó un poco, pero en realidad no me tenía con mucho cuidado. Mi jefe tampoco era tan gruñón, menos si no le iba con el chisme. A mí siempre me gusta hacer las cosas derechas, pero este caso es especial.

"Tranquila. No va a pasarme nada, y a ti tampoco. Te lo prometo."

Ángel desvió sus ojos de los míos hacia la entrada de la bodega. El edificio de 3 pisos lucía imponente ante nosotros, como si se tratara de la entrada de la cueva de un gigante. Los ojos de Ángel recorrían de arriba a abajo el lugar, con una mirada que se debatía entre creer y no creer.

"Eso espero..."

Pobre Ángel. Ha veces pienso que es demasiado tímida, aunque cuando habla conmigo no parece que lo sea. ¿Qué clase de cosas vive en su casa esta linda jovencita? No quiero ni pensar en que sus padres le hagan algo malo pero, sí así fuera, ¿estoy listo para protegerla?

Dejando de lado mis dudas, seguimos avanzando. Encontramos la puerta principal cerrada, pero rodeamos y entramos por la puerta trasera. En cuanto entramos, vimos a Jaime, el cuidador, que estaba debajo de un montacargas Catterpiller, reparando la torre de carga.

"¡Hola de nuevo, Jaime!"

Él respondió sin siquiera asomar la cabeza por debajo del montacargas.

"Ah, sí. Me dijiste que volverías para lo de tu cita. Hola, Juan."

"Quiero presentarte a Ángel. Ella es la chica que te decía."

Todavía sin asomarse, saludó a Ángel.

"Hola, niña. Juan me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Supongo que tu eres la jovencita que por fin sacará a este puritano del celibato. Enhorabuena por eso."

Ahórrate los comentarios, Jaime, pero gracias.

Ángel dudó un poco en devolverle el saludo, pero al final dejó salir un ligero"...hola..." y Jaime nos advirtió que no tardáramos mucho.

"Sabes que también me juego el pellejo yo, Juan."

"No te preocupes. Te lo agradezco."

Ángel y yo pasamos junto a él, mientras que él seguía embebido tanto en su trabajo como para no poder siquiera contestar correctamente nuestros saludos, y nos dirigimos hacia la zona de recepción de cargas ligeras, en la planta baja. En eso, se oyó el sonido de algo sólido golpeando con fuerza contra un metal y Jaime gritó. Le pedí a Ángel que esperara ahí y volví a auxiliar a mi amigo el cuidador. Me metí debajo del montacargas y lo encontré con la mano derecha apretando su frente con fuerza, mientras tanto que por debajo de ella escurría sangre. Miré a los tubos del motor sobre nosotros y vi que uno de ellos estaba manchado de rojo. Rápidamente, intenté sacar a Jaime para proceder con los primeros auxilios, pero él insistió en que se encontraba bien. Le eché un vistazo y descubrí que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, como si hubiera visto algo que lo hubiera dejado sumamente impresionado. Insistí en que me dejara ayudarle, pero siempre se negó y es más, hasta me recalcó que mi tarea allí era darle una visita guiada a Ángel. Lo tomé del brazo para jalarlo fuera, pero me golpeó la mano con una llave de tuercas de 5/8, mientras me repetía que estaba bien. No tuve más remedio que aceptar su petición y lo dejé herido bajo el montacargas, no sin dejarle el botiquín junto a él. Volví con Ángel y la tomé de la mano para que continuáramos con la cita. Parecía que Jaime no tenía la menor intención de interrumpirnos a Ángel y a mí. Gracias, amigo...

Cuando dimos la vuelta tras unas tablas de madera, Ángel suspiró.

"Lo siento."

"¿Eh? Descuida. No fue tu culpa, ¿o sí?"

"Bueno..."

Tras una visita guiada por la bodega, que en realidad no tiene mucho que mostrarle a dos turistas improvisados, pero que era una buena excusa para poder mover las piernas en compañía de Ángel y que estaría vacía de no ser por Jaime y nosotros, pasamos por una parte donde había una gran pila de cajas, encimadas una sobre otra. Cajas de madera y rejas de aluminio bien acomodadas formaban una columna que parecía lo suficientemente estable como para no caerse, incluso con una patada. Cuando lo rodeamos, Ángel volvió a sujetarse con fuerza de mi brazo mientras miraba como, de manera estrepitosa y por supuesto inesperada, todas las cajas se venían sobre nosotros, cayendo con fuerza. Ángel se asustó y yo me lancé sobre sobre ella, para cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Puse mis manos a forma de columnas junto a ella, que estaba sobre el suelo, y con mi espalda a forma de techo protector me sostuve firme mientras las grandes cajas de aluminio y enrejado de metal me caían encima con toda la furia de la gravedad. Cerré los ojos para soportar el dolor que las esquinas de las cajas causaban en mi espalda. Cuando cayó la última caja, que me golpeó exactamente en el centro de la espalda, justo en la columna vertebral, abrí los ojos. Pude ver que Ángel estaba acostada debajo de mí, con los brazos hacia los lados apoyándose en el piso, y su vestido estaba arrugado y mal arreglado. Incluso uno de sus tirantes había caído de su hombro por su brazo y su escote revelaba un poco de su busto. La piel de esa zona lucía especialmente suave y no tenía ni una sola peca. Subí mi mirada hacia su rostro y vi claramente como se ponía toda roja y sus ojos azules parecían llenarse de agua.

¡Mierda!

Perdonen la palabrota.

Me puse de pie más rápido de lo que se estira un resorte y empecé a soltar disparates a modo de disculpa. Ángel se levantó despacio mientras todavía yo seguía tratando de explicar como es natural que los hombres desviemos nuestras miradas hacia ciertos puntos del cuerpo femenino. Se acomodó el vestido, disimuló la vergüenza y se le escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos al parpadear. Levantó su mano derecha hacia mí, al mismo tiempo que yo suplicaba perdón por mi vida, pero me topé con un delicado dedo índice en mis labios, como aquella vez en el camión.

"Gracias, Juan."

Yo me quedé fuera de mí y no supe que decir.

"..."

Por el contrario, ella sí tenía cosas que hablar.

"Verás, Juan. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacer algo tan valiente por mí, al menos no desde aquel día."

Yo seguí callado. Ella continuó.

"Tú has estado brindándome tu amistad desde que nos conocimos y me has mostrado que eres una maravillosa persona. Hoy, me has demostrado que me aprecias en verdad, incluso al grado de exponerte a ti mismo a un peligro. ¿No te duele mucho?"

Mentí, y dije que no. La mancha de sangre sobre mi espalda seguro estaría bien oculta por mi camisa. Espero no se vea a través de ella.

"Me alegro mucho. Pero, en verdad, no sé como decirte... Gracias."

Bajó su mano y la llevó a su espalda.

"...De nada."

"En serio, que nunca nadie me había protegido así. Pude ver en tu rostro una decisión muy fuerte, como si hubieras pensado quedar ahí tirado solo por mí."

Así que lo notó...

"¿De verdad? No creo que haya sido demasiado. De seguro también otros se preocupan mucho por ti. Ahí tienes a tus padres, por ejemplo."

Ángel frunció el ceño. Un extraño cambio de actitud.

"Mucho menos ellos. Ellos ya no me quieren. Para ellos, estoy mejor justo como estoy ahora."

No lo entendía, pero no quise preguntar porque volví a oír en su voz un tono de tristeza profunda. Ella solo quería alguien que la quisiera, que le diera cariño, que la protegiera y que la escuchara. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?¡Yo creo que no!

"¡Ángel, yo...!"

Mi repentino gritó la sorprendió.

"¡Yo... quiero decirte algo que he querido decirte desde casi dos meses.!"

Ella retrocedió un poco, algo asustada por mí muy drástico cambio de actitud. No me importó y le tomé de las manos, en un arrebato de valor. ¡Había querido decirle esto por meses! ¡No esperaré más si tengo la oportunidad aquí y ahora! ¡No me reprimiré por nada!

"Quiero decirte que desde el día que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Las cosas son diferentes contigo. Se ven más coloridas, más felices, más hermosas, porque todo lo que veo me recuerda a ti.

"Ella pareció calmarse y me apretó con fuerza las manos.

"¡Juan! ¡Yo igual! ¡Yo también te veo en todas partes!"

Eso me animó más."Quiero decirte que desde aquella vez que hablamos, no he podido hacerme a la idea de pasar un día sin oír tu dulce voz."

"Yo tampoco puedo pasar un día sin verte..."

"Quiero decirte que para mí, no hay chica, ni flor, ni cosa más bella en todo el mundo que tú, mi adorada Ángel."

"Yo pienso lo mismo de ti."

"Quiero decirte que mi corazón late con más fuerza cuando estoy contigo y que solo experimento lo que es ser feliz cuando me diriges la palabra."

"Y yo, hablando contigo me siento viva..."

"Ángel, yo..."

"Juan, yo..."

"¡Te amo!"

Esa fue la mejor confesión de mi vida. La primera, de hecho.

Tras eso, vino un largo beso, seguido de un abrazo igual de largo y algunas caricias, pero no es algo con lo que quisiera agobiarlos así que no lo escribiré. Solo digamos que el momento fue muy emotivo y que esa humilde bodega fue testigo del sello de nuestro amor en el tercer piso del edificio. Ese fue el día en que vencí a mi timidez y pude sacar aquello que tenía guardado y que me molestaba no poder decir. También fue el día en que me convertí oficialmente en el hombre más feliz del mundo: el día en que confesé mi juntos, hablando pláticas cursis de sentimientos que seguro no quieren oír durante una hora entera. Tras otro abrazo de despedida, la acompañé hasta la parada del camión y estuve con ella hasta que pasó el autobús y se fue. Esa noche no pude dormir de la felicidad. Había logrado descubrir mi corazón, y me llevé la muy agradable sorpresa de que en realidad es mutuo el sentimiento. ¡Por fin! ¡Después de 19 años de no tener novia, por fin tenía una, y se trataba de Ángel, la hembra más hermosa del planeta! ¡Qué Miss Universo ahora ni que nada!

Todo aquello era como un sueño. Ocurrió de una manera impredecible, de una forma que jamás me la esperé. No quería que aquello acabara, quería que durara para siempre. Ella me había cambiado. Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida, y ese era el principio de todo.

Y llegó el día siguiente...

Ese día trabajé como nunca. Con toda la emoción del momento, se me olvidó acomodar las cajas que se habían caído y así mi jefe averiguó que había entrado fuera de mi turno y con alguien más. Mi jefe tiene reglas estrictas en cuanto a esto, ya que antes ha pasado que entra alguien cuando no le toca y sin que nadie sepa nada se pierde la mercancía, así que mi jefe tuvo que ponerse duro en ese aspecto, si quería mantener la integridad de su negocio. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por aclarar que ni yo ni Ángel no tomamos nada de la bodega y del buen testimonio con el que Jaime me apoyaba, se me castigó con doble carga de trabajo. Tuve que hacerlo muy rápido si quería poder salir a las 8. Terminé muy cansado y lleno de sudor, además de acabar con la mayoría de mis músculos adoloridos, pero logré salir a la buena hora, la hora en que Ángel y yo nos encontrábamos en el autobús 55.

Pero ese día, cuando subí al autobús, Ángel no estaba ahí.

Por un momento pensé que se le había hecho tarde para visitar a su abuelita y que habría tenido que tomar otro camión, pero dado que eso nunca había pasado antes, se me hacía muy extraño. Ángel siempre dijo que visitar a su abuelita era como un hábito para ella, tan natural como vestirse o despertar por las mañanas, así que eso no podía ser. Tampoco era posible que ella decidiera no visitar a su abuelita ese día, pero los hábitos no son tan fáciles de romper. Incluso llegué a pensar que hoy era Domingo y que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, el único día en que Ángel no visitaba a su abuela, o que se me pudo haber pasado la hora y este autobús no es el 55. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a mi reloj y al frente del camión despejaron esas dudas. Después de dos meses de plena seguridad, encontrándola todos los días puntual en el autobús al salir del trabajo, me hizo pensar muchas cosas y me causó un shock. Yo siempre creí que ella siempre estaría ahí, incluso llegué a imaginarla como parte de ese camión alguna vez, pero ahora no estaba.

¿Qué había pasado con Ángel?

Tal vez, sólo me preocupo demasiado...

Bien. Creo que ahora sí hay que preocuparse. Ha pasado una semana desde el primer día en que cuando subí al autobús 55 a las 8 de la noche no encontré a Ángel, y desde entonces no la he visto en ningún lado. Las dudas sobre su estado me tienen comiéndome las uñas, ampliamente preocupado por lo que pudo haberle pasado. No sé como describir cuanto o porque estaba preocupado, pero siento una necesidad por saber si ella está bien, que es muy fuerte. Tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado y yo sin enterarme. No podía esperar más. ¿Será que sus padres la castigaron con no visitar a su abuela por haber faltado a visitarla aquél día? ¿Se habrán enterado de que tuvo una cita conmigo y le prohibieron verme? ¿La habrán encerrado en una torre sin puertas, después de que solo dejarla salir para ver a su abuelita no funcionara? Tenía que saber que le había pasado, debía encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas.

Siendo hoy Domingo, un día después de una semana de que desapareció Ángel, me decidí a visitar a la única persona que podría informarme sobre ella y aclarar mis dudas. Abordé el autobús 55, pero ahora en dirección opuesta a la de siempre, cuando eran cerca de las 7:00 p.m. No tenía planeado encontrarme con Ángel, y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió. Lo que sí tenía pensado era visitar a su abuelita y preguntar por ella. No sabía donde vivía Ángel, ni como contactarla, ni a sus padres, pero si ella faltó una semana entera a visitar a su abuela, ella seguro estará tan preocupada como yo y debe tener alguna forma de llamarla. Normalmente soy muy tímido y no me verían haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero desde aquél día en que le confesé a Ángel lo que sentía me siento con más confianza en mí mismo. ¡Averiguaré si Ángel está bien, aunque no tenga otra forma que molestar a una venerable anciana en su hogar!

Durante el camino me pregunté a mí mismo si de casualidad yo había hecho algo que hizo que Ángel ya no me quisiera ver. También volví a contemplar la posibilidad de que sus padres le hubieran hecho algo. Esa tarde estaba muy preocupada. ¿Estaré por fin listo para protegerla?

El camión se detuvo tras tocar el timbre de bajada frente a una casa que parecía de estilo antiguo en la colonia donde vivía la abuela de Ángel. Ella decía que esa casa era donde vivía su abuelita y todos los días se bajaba del camión frente a ella. No se me ocurría otro lugar donde preguntar por ella y francamente quería evitar a sus padres. De cualquier forma, ni siquiera sé donde viven, así que no tengo elección en casa, pintada de blanco con algunos de morado en las partes bajas de las paredes como decoración, tenía un amplio jardín frontal. Por lo que se veía, toda la casa estaba rodeada por grandes cúmulos de flores bien organizadas y bien podadas, como si estuvieran bien cuidadas. Por los lados de la casa, antes de que topara con la malla que separaba los lotes, había mucho espacio, por lo que sugería que el patio trasero de la casa era más grande que este de enfrente. Una banqueta hecha de piedras como de mármol llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada, hecha de madera de pino.

No sé muy bien porque, pero me dan cosa las casas tan bien arregladas. Parece como si quien vive aquí se estuviera ahogando en dinero. ¿Qué acaso Ángel es de familia adinerada? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Tragué saliva, y con ella mi vergüenza, y atravesé el jardín por la banqueta de mármol. Mis tenis me dejaron sentir lo duro que estaba esa superficie, como para darse un buen tropezón y volarse uno que otro diente. Me aproximé a la puerta y distinguí junto ella un timbre. Convencí a mi mano derecha para que lo tocara, mientras contenía mi cuerpo quieto, que comenzaba a transpirar por los nervios. En eso, recordé a Ángel y me sentí más tranquilo. ¡Lo estoy haciendo por ella! ¡Ánimo!

Una anciana que rondaba los 60 años abrió la olorosa puerta desde adentro. Su cara reflejaba una serenidad profunda y los anteojos sobre su rostro la hacían ver inteligente. Cuando me habló, noté en su voz un tono dulce. El tono de una abuela amorosa, en realidad.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Dios santo! ¡Ya no estoy en edad para estas cosas!"

De inmediato me presenté.

"Buenas tardes, señora. Me llamo Juan Vázquez, y soy amigo de su nieta, Ángel."

"Mmm. ¿En serio?"

La señora me miraba con una expresión de duda en su cara.

"Sí. Verá, conocí a Ángel una vez en el camión urbano y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Es sólo que desde hace tiempo no sé nada de ella y pues... me preocupa."

"Mmm. Déjame ver. Agachate, por favor, joven."

Sin pensarlo mucho la obedecí. La dulce anciana acomodó sus gafas con un gesto agraciado de su mano y acercó de pronto su cara hacía la mía. Parecía como si de pronto le hubieran dado ganas de mirar a través de mis ojos. La repentina y muy cercana observación por parte de ella me puso más nervioso, como siempre. Entonces, ella fingió acomodar sus lentes de nuevo, pues ya estaban en su sitio en forma correcta, se puso bien derecha y habló.

"¡Vaya, vaya! Pareces ser un chico honesto y de buen corazón. Pasa, pasa. Responderé a tus preguntas y te diré lo que quieres saber sobre mi nieta. ¡Adelante, no seas tímido!"

Buen consejo.

Por dentro, la casa lucía más lujosa de lo que se podía ver por fuera. La abuela de Ángel indicó que me sentará en un sofá de marca frente a otro donde ella se sentó. Me invitó una de dos tasas de café que había sobre la mesa y se la acepté. Tras darle un trago y descubrir un suave sabor en él, puse la tasa sobre una mesa y me acomodé en el sofá. No estaba mal, pero mi madre hace mejor café de olla, sinceramente.

"No quería tener que molestarla en su casa, pero no conozco donde viven los padres de Ángel y no tengo forma de contactarlos."

"Descuida, joven. De todos modos, ellos ya no viven en la ciudad. Hace tiempo que se mudaron a otro país."

¿Otro país? Creo que sí era adinerada. ¿Y entonces, como le impedían salir de casa? ¿La iban a castigar por teléfono?

"¿Dices que eres amigo de mi Angelita, no?"

"Sí, señora."

"Pues, verás. Deja que la abuela Altagracia te cuente un poco sobre ella."

"En verdad eso me gustaría."

Doña Altagracia tomó un sorbo de su propia tasa de café negro. Se limpió la garganta y se acomodó el cuello de la blusa de botones que llevaba, como si planeara hablar mucho de una sola vez.

"Mi nieta tenía por nombre Ángel de la Cruz Rosales. Era una muchacha bellísima, como las mismas flores. Era idéntica a mí en mis buenos tiempos."La señora anciana rió un poco. Luego, continuó."Todos los hombres decían que era como una diosa, la más bella flor de todo el ejido, y hacían cualquier cosa por conquistarla, pero ninguno de ellos lo consiguió. Uno tras otro fueron fracasando, ya que mi querida Ángel siempre fue muy tímida y reservada, y parecía estar encaprichada en no abrirle la puerta a ningún joven que intentara cortejarla. Recuerdo que ella me decía que aquellos chicos solo la buscaban por su belleza externa, y que ninguno de ellos se preocupaba en saber como estaba, o como le había ido, o en si le gustaba caminar por la playa, o en si le gustaba el helado de nuez. Decía que si algún día día ella se acercaba a un jovencito, tendría que ser alguien muy especial. Sería uno de verdad muy especial, y no como esos. Mi nieta tuvo muchas decepciones amorosas en el pasado, y eso hizo que nunca tuviera ganas para enamorarse."

Yo sólo escuchaba atentamente, y observaba la sala de estar en la que estábamos sentados. Había fotografías de Ángel en cada pared. En alguna salía con su abuelita, en otras con dos personas que supuse eran sus padres, y en una salía con un grupo de chicos y chicas vestidos con un uniforme escolar de secundaria. Parece ser que a pesar de esto, Ángel sufrió mucho en el pasado. No lo entiendo. ¿Sería por eso que la encontré llorando aquella vez en el autobús?

"Sabes, mi nieta era una soñadora. Ella creía en los cuentos de hadas y en el príncipe azul que tanto esperaba. Ella nunca dejó de creer que estaba destinada a conocer a alguien especial y que el amor entre los dos sería tan fuerte como para rebasar cualquier barrera, incluso la muerte."

Wow. Ángel era de convicciones firmes. Un momento, ¿por qué estamos hablando en pasado?

"Lástima que tuvo que partir, y ese príncipe azul jamás llegó."

¿Partir? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?

Eso cambió mi actitud totalmente. Ahora estoy muy confundido. Si sus padres no viven aquí, ¿entonces a donde se fue? ¿Tal vez fue con ellos?

"¿No sabes lo qué pasó? ¿Serás tú el único que no se ha enterado?"

Esta vez, Doña Altagracia estaba casi llorando cuando me hizo esa pregunta.

"No, no sé nada de lo que pasó. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Dígame, por favor, a donde se fue Ángel. ¿Es por eso que no la veo en el camión urbano desde hace una semana?"

Doña Altagracia frunció el ceño. Aún así, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¡Tonto! ¡Impertinente! ¡Mi nieta murió hace dos años!"

¿Qué?...

Me puse de pie. Un exabrupto de emociones recorría mi cuerpo.

"¡Eso no es cierto, señora! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Yo he visto a Ángel en el camión urbano! ¡La conocí hace tres meses y hablaba con ella todos los días!"

¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba aquí?...

"Imposible. Simplemente imposible. Mi nieta pasó a mejor vida hace dos años, cuando el autobús en el que venía a visitarme todos los días sufrió un grave accidente. A esas horas, con una espesa neblina, con tan poca gente en el camión..."

Doña Altagracia rompió en llanto, sentada como estaba.

"...Era tan joven y tan bella..."

¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí?

"Pero, señora. ¡Le repito que yo la he visto! ¡He platicado con ella! Ella siempre se bajaba del camión aquí enfrente. Decía que venía a visitarla todos los días, con ese vestido blanco de tirantes que a usted tanto le gusta."

Doña Altagracia me miró sorprendida, como quien mira a una persona fuera de sus cabales.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?"

"Ella misma me lo dijo. También me dijo que les gustaba jugar a a las cartas juntas. Me contó de la repetidas veces que usted y ella visitaron Talpa juntas. Me dijo que su comida favorita eran las albóndigas con amaranto que usted le preparaba en días festivos. ¡Por eso es imposible que esté muerta!"

No se crean. Puedo sonar muy seguro, pero la verdad es que estoy demasiado confundido y sólo defiendo lo que viví. Tómenlo como un acto reflejo ante un impulso negativo, si les parece.

"Entonces, todos los días, frente a la calle..."

No pude soportar más.

"¡Señora! Yo soy el novio de Ángel. Me le declaré hace una semana y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. Dígame, se lo suplicó. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué ya no la veo nunca?"

Doña Altagracia por fin se puso de pie.

"Sígueme."

La seguí por toda la casa. En algunos de sus muebles habían portaretratos con fotografías de una pequeña bebé de cabello rubio y piel con pecas. En algunas se veía que abrazaba a su abuelita muy contenta, vestida con un vestidito blanco de una sola pieza. Se veían muy felices.

Llegamos al patio trasero y caminamos en él hasta acercarnos a una pequeña casita en la esquina con estilo tétrico. Estaba decorada con diversas imágenes religiosas, como algunos Cristos y Marías, y tenía una gran cruz sobre su techo. Debajo de su techo en forma de pequeño templo había veladoras y una fotografía. El lugar lucía bien arreglado y tenía adornos con flores y hasta un plato con albóndigas, que despedía un olor dulce al olfato.

Era una tumba clásica de gente rica. Pero aún así, no lo entendía.

Doña Altagracia se acercó a mí y me habló casi al oído, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lee la inscripción."

Le dirigí una mirada desconcertada y encaminé mis pasos hacia la casita fúnebre. Con cada paso que daba, mi cerebro trataba de formular alguna teoría o explicación lógica que pudiera resolver mis incesantes dudas, pero de cada infinidad de teorías que concebía, al menos una eternidad de ellas eran simplemente absurdas. Eso me llevó a dar vueltas y a terminar dudando para cuando entré bajo el techo triangular de la tumba. ¿Será verdad que ella no vive? ¿Entonces, era un fantasma cuando la conocí? Eso era rotundamente imposible.

Leí, y quedé aterrado.

_Ángel de la Cruz Rosales_

_"Porque el amor verdadero rompe todas las barreras de la vida."_

_15 de Abril de 1991 a 27 de Diciembre de 2008_

_R.I.P._

Su foto estaba sobre el féretro enterrado.

La impresión fue muy fuerte para mi pobre corazón y mis piernas, aún más débiles, temblaron y se desplomaron como torres que caen, poniendo todo mi cuerpo en el suelo, lleno de pequeñas hierbas y flores color morado. No podía mover la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, como si algo me estuviera impidiendo mover las piernas, como si algo me las hubiera atado al suelo. Me arrastré hacia atrás temblando de horror. Mi lengua enmudeció y mis ojos se me salían de tanto que los abría. Un sentimiento de ultratumba inundó mi ser, y no pude hacer nada más que gritar.

"¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡ERA UN FANTASMA!"

Giré mi cabeza como pude y vi que Doña Altagracia me miraba con una extraña mirada de admiración. Era como si sus ojos brillaran, como si me estuvieran tratando de comunicar alguna clase de respeto o felicitación. Era simplemente terrorífico.

"Parece que mi nieta encontró a su amor, justo como ella siempre creyó."

Yo la miré asustadísimo. Ella solo hablaba mirándome fijamente, con esa mirada extraña aún en sus ojos.

"Yo siempre creí que ella se refería a otra cosa, pero parece que en realidad siempre tuvo razón. Incluso después de la muerte, ella encontró al príncipe azul que tanto esperó en vida, y que nunca llegó."

Y Doña Altagracia sonrió.

"Así que era eso lo que veía frente a la casa por las noches. Esa silueta blanca que daba miedo que parecía mirar hacia acá con grande nostalgia."

Yo sentí el corazón en mi cuello y se me estaba yendo la respiración.

"¿Eras tú, verdad? Eras tú, Ángel. Venías a visitarme, aún después de morir..."

Esto era de locos, como algo solo sacado de la imaginación de un desquiciado. La anciana le hablaba al aire y parecía como si estuviera poseída.

"¡ERAS TÚ, Y ESTE JOVEN, ES TU ESCOGIDO!"

"..."

Doña Altagracia dejó de hablar con su nieta muerta y volvió a mirarme. Se acercó a mí y se inclinó hacia el suelo para acercarse a mi cara. Mi pálida y temblorosa se extendía frente a ella, arrastrándose hacia atrás conforme ella se acercaba, tratando de huir desesperadamente sin poder mover las piernas.

"Eres muy afortunado, joven. Mi nieta venció la barrera más grande de la vida solo para conocerte. Debes sentirte muy contento. ¡Después de todo eres el novio de Angelita!"

"Estoy segura de que ella no esperaba enamorarse de ti. Su corazón soñador quedó atrapado en este mundo y no pudo desprenderse de su esperanza de encontrar el verdadero amor. Por eso, Ángel se vio obligada a existir de forma suspendida, entre la vida y la muerte por siempre, o al menos, hasta que encontrara aquello por lo que su alma no podía descansar en paz. El único que podría ver su verdadera belleza sería aquél que el destino eligiera para acompañarla eternamente. Todos los demás sólo verían la terrorífica imagen de un fantasma, sin imaginarse que detrás de ella estaba un paraíso de mujer. Pero, tú, tú te has ganado a mí nieta. Ella se enamoró de ti sin quererlo, y te envolvió con su belleza sin pensarlo. Para ella, fue tan sorpresivo conocerte como para ti fue conocerla. Su corazón se ligó al tuyo a tal grado, que aún ella temía porque algo te pasara por estar cerca de ti. Pero el amor es una fuerza tan confusa que a veces las cosas más normales del mundo son los misterios más grandes del Universo."

"Tú eres su Príncipe Azul, y ella es tu Bella Durmiente..."

Doña Altagracia intentó sujetar mi rostro, pero como yo seguí arrastrándome mientras me hablaba, no lo consiguió. Cuando intentó con más fuerza, sentí que lo que fuera que sujetaba mis piernas cedió, y pude ponerme de pie. Sin decir ni una palabra salí corriendo de ese maldito lugar, de esa casa de horrores decorada con mármol y cerámica. Corrí y no miré atrás.

"¡Eso es! ¡Corre! ¡Ve y únete a mi nieta! ¡Dios te bendiga, Juan Vázquez!"

Corrí y dejé mi mente fluir. Mis más profundos miedos atravesaron mi cabeza y me impulsaron a correr más rápido. Salí del patio y me encarrilé por la carretera. Corrí hacía el entronque fuera de la colonia, donde esperaba tomar el autobús, para que me llevara lejos de ese terrible lugar. Corrí, corrí tanto que no recuerdo cuanto, solo porque quería huir de ahí, huir de mis pensamientos. Un gran escalofrío me recorría y no sabía como hacerlo parar. La chica de la que me había enamorado, aquella a quien entregué mi corazón, mi primera novia, llevaba más de dos años muerta.

La chica del autobús 55 era un fantasma.

Corrí más rápido, y no me importó que mis pies suplicaran piedad por el dolor. Corrí aún más rápido, y no me moleste en respirar con ritmo por el miedo que había en mi corazón. Corrí con más fuerza, y no me preocupe en mirar a los lados del entronque cuando lo crucé. Corrí, y un camión urbano a toda velocidad que cruzaba la avenida en ese momento se impactó contra mí, haciéndome volar por los aires, o al menos, a lo que quedaba de mí después de tal impacto. Eran justo las 8:00 de la noche, según había visto en mi reloj, y en el momento del impacto, con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver el número del autobús...

55.

Una figura humana se movió a donde estaba la mayor parte de lo que quedaba de mí. Sentí algo familiar mientras se me acercaba. La figura llevaba un vestido blanco puro, como el de un ángel, y tenía cabello dorado. Su piel era sumamente pálida y sus ojos eran como plata líquida.

Ella era Ángel.

"Mi amor. Lo que mi abuela te dijo es real. Yo no quería causarte problemas, ni mucho menos que pasara esto, pero tu amor por mí fue tan grande que rompió las barreras que nos separaban. Pero, sabes, devolverle la vida a un muerto es más difícil que quitársela a un vivo... "

Ella me abrazó, o más bien, a lo que antes era yo. Aún se sentía tan cálido...

"El Universo es curioso, ¿sabes? Yo ni siquiera esperaba enamorarme. Pero, me alegra mucho por fin haberte encontrado, alma gemela."

Por extraño que sonara, yo también me alegré. De pronto, toda preocupación en mí desapareció. Cualquier dolor o cualquier pensamiento se borró de mí. Todo fue inundado por una extraña felicidad y pude sentir un gozo y calor profundos, como si ese abrazo me estuviera devolviendo la vida. Pero, en realidad, yo quería estar con ella. Yo había nacido para estar con ella, y ella había muerto para estar conmigo. Ella me necesitaba para ser feliz, y yo no podía concebir la vida sin su felicidad, no desde que la conocí. Ahora sí, estaba listo.

Cerré mis ojos y todo se puso oscuro...

"Te amo, Ángel. Estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida por ti."

"Y yo a ti mi amor. Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre."

Y sus dulces labios, suaves como miel que destila del panal, besaron mi inerte y ya insensible boca. Un aire cruzó mi entero ser y me arrebató aquello que tenía por préstamo y que tarde o temprano tendría que devolver. Miré una vez más esos ojos plateados y por un ínfimo instante contemplé la belleza del azul cielo en ellos. Y exhalé.

Y yo morí.

A veces, el amor es una fuerza incontrolable. El amor es una fuerza que no tiene límites definidos. La razón por la que vivimos y nos movemos es para amar y ser amados. Y aunque la barrera sea infranqueable para cualquiera, el amor siempre encontrará la manera de librarla. Eso fue lo que me enseñó la chica del autobús 55...

Lo siento por los que se quedaron atrás...


End file.
